


Clint's Coping Cuddles

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Alliteration [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child Abuse, Clint barton needs sleep, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Clint won't sleep.The Avengers make him.





	Clint's Coping Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @kianisabitch for giving me this idea! I loved talking to you and it was so great to get some inspiration again, I hope we talk more!

Clint is an oddball Avenger, he has a family with the Avengers. A family he found, not one he was born into. His family, the one he was given was not one he wanted to keep.It could barley be could a family. So he upped and left, no looking back. And life ever since has been more or less great. He joined a team, saved the world a couple times, made an assassin his best friend. 

Everything in Clint Barton's life was fine.

He just found sleeping a little hard sometimes. 

Tossing and turning for hours some nights. By lying on his back he was sick of staring at the roof. But lying on his side and stomach felt to vulnerable. Too scared to sleep, too afraid of what his child self feared in the shadows. It was nights like these that he would venture out around the compound. Amusing himself with the bots if Tony was in the workshop or standing in main security with Thor, who needed far less sleep than anyone else. There is always someone awake in the compound, meaning he never saw the same person two nights running. It just didn't mean at some point his team mates wouldn't catch on to his extremely irregular sleeping habits. 

Multiple occasions went by as each Avengers tried to bring up the topic with the man; but each time he evaded them quickly. He couldn't answer their questions, because he didn't have an answer himself. Deep down underneath all of his tough, comedian exteriors, it was fear that and the sleep with one eye open mentality that was left over from his child hood. 

Man, he would often think, that sucked balls. But, there was nothing he could do about it. He was could only look forward in his life. With his friends, his family. So when he crept out of his room the third night running at two in the morning, he should have expected someone to confront him. As he stepped out of the elevator and into he common room, his eyes instantly skipped to the figure sitting carefully on the couch, a thick woollen blanket sat over her legs. 

"Nat?" The bleary eyed man asked in confusion. 

The woman simply looked at him, "sit your dumb fuck arse down. You're not going wandering tonight, you're gonna sleep." The man was stumped at her bluntness, but like a scolded little boy he slid on to the couch and drew his legs up under his chin. The woman shuffled over to him and wrapped him in a hug. With warm hands she pulled him close, they lay embraced in a tangled mess. Uncomfortable, maybe, but was the warm feeling of a safety blanket filling the empty spaces and deadly places in his mind? Most definitely. The whole time that night, neither work. 

When the morning light came crashing through the windows on the living room, someone whispered for FRIDAY to black out the windows. When Tony reheated last. nights take away he stopped the microwave a second early, fearing the dreadful beeping. Everyone crept around the two spies as the slept in peaceful ambience. 

"We should wake them, they won't sleep through tonight other wise," Rhodey whispered to the captain in the doorway. 

"Neither of them have slept this soundly in god knows how long," the man responded. The colonel nodded.

"FRIDAY, play a farm yard soundscape," it was common knowledge that both spies were apt to listening to soundscapes. The farm yard one brought no blackened memories. It takes fifteen minutes for the friends to waken, bleary eyed and well rested they attempted to untangle themselves. 

"Clint.. stop moving."

"Mergh."

"Jesus Clint, you lump."

"Ow"

Thump, the spy hit the floor.

"That was rude," the man mumbled from his cocoon on blankets. 

"You shouldn't have been annoying," the woman delicately stepped over the man and his blankets and went in the search of food. She came back with two biscuits and two teas, folding her legs beneath her she sat down.

When Steve poked his head into the room a few minutes later, both Avengers were resting against each other. Half a cookie was left in Nat's hand, gripped in a childlike way. 

They could rest, they were safe, they were loved.


End file.
